


Complementary

by reeby10



Series: Holiday Card Drabbles [20]
Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alpha Laertes (Hamlet), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Hamlet (Hamlet), Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Hamlet had spent his whole life thinking he was a beta.
Relationships: Hamlet/Laertes
Series: Holiday Card Drabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/189335
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Complementary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).



> A holiday card drabble from 2018 for biffelderberry.
> 
> What was I doing with the dialogue? Idk and probably neither do you lol This is apparently just what they sound like in my head since I haven’t actually read Hamlet in years...

Hamlet was sweating, a lot, and he couldn’t figure out why. It wasn’t hot enough outside for him to be so affected. He also had a vague sense of unease, his skin prickling all over and a roiling feeling in his stomach that he couldn’t settle. He’d never felt quite like this before.

He was sitting on a bench in an out of the way corner of the palace, hoping for some privacy as he tried to work through these strange feelings. Had he been poisoned? Was he going mad? Perhaps he was asleep and this was all a dream? Each idea seemed less plausible than the last, but he still had no clues as to what was actually wrong.

His musing were interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching, and he looked up just in time to see Laertes coming around the corner. They hadn’t seen each other in some time with Hamlet away at university. But for some reason the sight of him was the best thing Hamlet had seen all day, burning away the discomfort in his gut and replacing it with heat.

“What ho, Hamlet!” Laertes called once he saw him. His look of cheer soon turned into one of concern as he approached closer. “Be you well?”

“Nay,” Hamlet replied, but that wasn’t quite right anymore. He already felt better than he had in awhile, and nothing had changed but the presence of Laertes. “I fear I am not well at all.”

Laertes’ frown deepened and he took a deep breath. Something seemed to startle him and he breathed in again, nostrils flaring. “Hamlet,” he said slowly, “why did you not tell me you were an omega?”

“An omega?” Hamlet exclaimed, startled. He couldn’t be. But it would explain this strangeness.

Hamlet had spent his whole life thinking he was a beta, a bit disappointing for the heir to the throne, but a respectable designation nonetheless. Omegas rarely presented so late, but it wasn’t unheard of. Sometimes it took the presence of just the right alpha. Like Laertes, apparently, who kept drifting closer and closer to Hamlet, like he couldn’t quite help himself.

“I fear it is so,” Hamlet said quietly, heart beating faster over this revelation, or maybe just the presence of an alpha who apparently complemented him so well. He looked up at Laertes, pleading. “What do I do?”

For a moment they considered each other. Then Laertes reached out and put one hand on Hamlet’s cheek, making him sigh instinctively and nuzzle into it. Hamlet could already feel himself falling into a pleasant fuzziness, his worries washed away by the scent of alpha. It would have been worrying, if his worry wasn’t so overtaken by the warmth building in his body.

“Fear it not,” Laertes replied, voice soothing. “I’ll take good care of you.”


End file.
